


Essence

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Haldir needs a taste of a certain Peredhel Lord's essence.





	Essence

Title: Essence

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, wish they were mine WAH!!

Warnings: PWP, AU, smut, slash.

Pairing: Haldir/Elrond

Rating: Hard R

Summary: Haldir is hungry for more than food and Elrond is more than willing to serve him.

A/N: This is for two reasons. A while back, jokingly, Orchyd and I had been goofing around with some words that she had translated. One of the phrases was ‘Mae tolo’ literally ‘well come’. So, you see where that went obviously. ~_^ Secondly, I was ‘challenged’ to write the scene that would go with the little blurb I had originally written for that phrase by SilverWolf and out it popped! Therefore, this is for her! In addition, as usual, thanks to MA for the beta! Love you honey!

 

Silver eyes closely watched the figure before them as the Half-Elf walked towards the front of the table. Dinner was to be served soon, but only one substance would quench the fires of the silver-eyed Elf: that of the Lord of Imladris.

 

Purring softly under his breath, Haldir dug into his dinner, eyes smoldering as they kept on the unknowing Lord, watching his every move with hawk-like attention. How the fork went into the lush lips, sucked clean by them, then released with a silent pop. Silver eyes watched as the slender hand went for the gleaming goblet, lifting it so the wine could stain those luscious lips deep red as it flowed down the pale slender throat.

 

Time seemed to slow even more as the evening wore on into dancing and singing and the March Warden found himself nearly twitching with the need to go to the Peredhel so he could just get a touch. However, he bided his time, silently watching the elegant Lord as he went through his guests and residents alike. He nearly groaned aloud as the velvet tones of the Lord floated out amidst the chatter, light with laughter and merriment as one of the visiting dignitaries told a joke.

 

Finally, he saw his chance and silently followed the ebon-haired Lord out of the Hall as the evening ended. He went from shadow to shadow, and then stopped as Elrond stopped. He felt his breath catch as the lightly crowned head turned on the elegant neck and the piercing gaze that he had come to crave focused on him even within the shadows. His heart stopped and his groin tightened as he saw the secretive smile on the wine reddened lips before they were replaced with the ebony silk of the dark Lord of Imladris.

 

He followed the Lord, and then blinked as he saw that the door was still open into the Peredhel's chambers. With a thrill of anticipation, he went inside noiselessly, shutting the door behind him. He had naught but a second before his lips were taken in a hard and desire filled kiss, crushing the air from him in a grunt of surprise as he was pushed into the door. His arms came up blindly to hold the hard form against him as he opened his mouth to the unceasing attack and he groaned loudly as his mouth was plundered in heady sweetness.

 

Gasping for air as he was released, Haldir gazed at the dark-haired Lord with his smoldering gaze and smiled slowly. "You knew?" he asked in an erotic tone that spoke of pleasures promised as he followed Elrond slowly into the rooms beyond.

 

"I felt your gaze throughout the night. I knew it would be but a matter of time," Elrond replied just as seductively, causing the thrill that raced through Haldir to increase tenfold.

 

"Then I think I shall not waste my breath in asking and just proceed," Haldir growled as he began taking their clothes off swiftly. Their lips collided once more in a heated kiss and they groaned with want as skin met skin in heated caresses. They fell to the bed and rolled, struggling for dominance.

 

Haldir growled lowly as he ended on top and they began rocking together in a rising rhythm, needing the first release so they could slow to the more enjoyable slow burn. They cried out together as friction caused pleasure to flash through them in waves and white essence splashed onto their chests and stomachs.

 

Panting for air, the silver-haired Elf fell to his side and looked down at Elrond, eyes glinting with delight and pleasure. He gazed down at the panting Half-Elf and ran his fingers through the creamy essence on Elrond's stomach. He lapped at it slowly, wrapping his tongue around his finger, as he tasted the salty essence. "Mmm...mae tolo," he purred out in delight, smiling. (well come)

 

Laughing softly, Elrond pulled Haldir down for a hard kiss and they began the slow process of blowing their minds to the stars on waves of pleasure.

 

Fin

 


End file.
